PURE AND FUNNY OF LOVE
by Hinata Fuyuki H
Summary: Changmin anak orang kaya sedangkan Junsu hanyalah seorang penjual koran. Fanfict pair MinSu  TVXQ


**PURE AND FUNNY OF LOVE **

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa termasuk yang buat ff xDD~**

**Cast: All 5 member TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI (YunJaeYooSuMin).**

**Pair: Minsu, YunJae.**

**Genre: Romance, humor, dll.**

**Rate: Tergantung suasana.**

**Author: Hinata Fuyuki aka Misaki**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, Boy x Boy, gaje, alur dan setting tidak beraturan, EYD tidak tepat, mungkin ada sedikit typo, abal-abal, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASHING!**

**Red Ocean Discotic**

"Changmin wait!" teriak perempuan bernama Victoria sambil berlari di lorong diskotik.

"Apa lagi hah!" bentak Changmin. Kedua matanya tampak memerah menahan amarah terhadap Victoria.

"Jangan putusin aku! Aku mencintaimu Changmin!" Perempuan itu tampak memelas kepada Changmin yang tidak lain mantan kekasihnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi? Mencintaiku? Heh, lalu tadi kau berciuman dengan siapa?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sinis.

"Itu hanya temanku, tidak lebih!" jawab Victoria parau.

"Teman tapi saling berciuman cih! Aku muak denganmu! Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu berciuman dengan pria itu! Kalau aku bilang putus ya putus!" bentak Changmin lagi.

"Ta.. tapi dia hanya temanku Changmin. Please, jangan putusin aku hiks hiks." Tangis Victoria seraya memegang kedua tangan Changmin.

"Memalukan!" Ditepisnya tangan Victoria dan meninggalkannya.

**Changmin PoV**

Cih menyebalkan! Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan rayuanmu Victoria! Aku tahu kau hanya mengincar hartaku saja. Dasar perempuan matrealistis! Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih dengan Yunho hyung. Aku memang bodoh bisa tertipu dengan rayuan gombalnya. Aku capek dan lebih baik aku pulang saja.

Aku segera masuk mobil jaguar hitam kesayanganku lalu aku hidupkan mesin dan kujalankan meninggalkan Diskotik Red Ocean. Kulajukan dengan kecepatan penuh dan shit! Lampu merah di perempatan jalan itu sungguh menggangguku. Sambil menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, aku pinggirkan mobilku. Kutatap lampu merah itu dengan tajam.

"Koran! Koran! Rain adakan jumpa pers sebelum melaksanakan wamil. Koran, koran!"

Suara lengkingan bagai lumba-lumba itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari lampu merah. Kutolehkan kearah penjual koran yang mendekat di mobilnya. Aku buka kaca mobilku dan tampaklah wajah si penjual koran itu.

"Tuan, hari ini berita di koran sangat menarik. Maukah tuan membeli salah satu?" tanya si penjual koran berwajah imut sambil tersenyum. Imut? Yeah, wajahnya terlalu imut untuk seorang penjual koran.

"Ya. Tolong ambilkan aku satu," jawabku dan tidak lupa aku berikan senyumku yang manis. Walau aku sedang kesal, aku tidak boleh memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

"Ini tuan." Dengan cekatan penjual koran itu mengambil koran yang ada di tangan kirinya dan memberikannya padaku.

'Grep.' Tidak sengaja aku memegang tangan kanannya saat mengambil koran. Dadaku terasa sesak saat tanganku memegang tangan si penjual koran itu. Tangannya begitu halus dan juga putih bagai salju.

"Ah maaf," kataku dan penjual koran secara bersamaan.

**Changmin end PoV**

"Ah maaf," kata mereka secara bersamaan saat klakson mobil lain berbunyi. Sepertinya lampunya sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Tuan harganya 10 won," kata penjual koran sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ini uangnya dan ambil kembaliannya," kata Changmin. Setelah membayarnya dengan cepat, dijalankan mobil jaguar hitamnya. Melihat pembelinya telah pergi dengan mobilnya, penjual koran segera berjalan menuju trotoar.

"Eh? Tidak ini terlalu banyak untukku!" pekik penjual koran itu. Rupanya Changmin memberi uang 100 won untuk membayar koran itu dan segera pergi karena mobil lain yang ada dibelakangnya saling menyembunyikan klakson.

"Bodohnya kau Junsu! Kenapa tidak sadar sih kalau pembeli tadi membayar pakai uang 100 won," rutuk penjual koran yang memiliki nama Junsu.

**Junsu PoV**

Sore ini kenapa begitu panas ya? Hari ini hari yang cerah sekali. Aku suka hari ini. hari yang cerah membuatku semangat untuk kerja. Hehe pekerjaanku menjual koran. Memang terdengar rendah kalau diukur di kota yang besar ini. Seoul, kota besar tempatku tinggal ini memang kota yang kaya. Banyak orang sukses menjadi artis, pengusaha dan pekerjaan yang yah menurutku pekerjaan yang tinggi. Andai aku orang kaya pasti aku bisa bekerja dengan pangkat yang tinggi. Tapi mana mungkin, sekolah SMA saja tidak tamat. Hidupku bisa dikatakan cukup untuk makan dan membayar kotrakan rumah.

Di perempatan jalan Seoul adalah daerah tempat kerjaku. Aku memilih daerah ini karena ada lampu lalu lintas. Haha sungguh konyol alasanku. Tapi itu yang bisa membuatku bisa bekerja cepat. Begitu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, kendaraan berhenti kecuali kendaraan yang berada di jalan yang membentang dari arah selatan ke utara atau sebaliknya. Bisa dikatakan itu daerah untuk menyeberang mobil dari arah utara ke selatan dan sebaliknya. Di kesempatan lampu merah itu, aku bisa menghampiri satu persatu mobil atau sepeda motor yang berhenti. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana aku langsung menuju mobil jaguar hitam yang mewah itu.

Aku tawarkan koranku pada si pemilik mobil itu dan astaga dia begitu tampan! Hampir saja salah tingkah saat melihatnya. Akhirnya orang itu mau membeli koranku. Aku bersyukur dan tidak sengaja tanganku dipegang olehnya. Pegangannya terasa hangat dan tangannya tampak kuat saat memegangku. Dia segera melepaskan tanganku ketika suara klakson bersautan tanda lampu hijau. Secara bersamaan aku dan dia minta maaf. Sebelum pergi dia membayar koranku yang sudah ada di tangannya. Jantungku berdetak saat tanganku dipegang, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau dia memberiku uang 100 won. Pantas saja dia bilang agar aku mengambil kembaliannya.

'Plak.' Aku tersadar saat bahuku disentuh dengan kasar dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke arah pelaku dan aku malas melihat muka narsisnya.

**Junsu end PoV**

'Plak." Lamunannya tersadar saat seseorang menyentuh bahu milik penjual koran dengan kasar.

"Hoy, sore-sore malah melamun. Ayo pulang!" ajak pemuda yang sepertinya seorang pengamen. Hal itu bisa dilihat dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana dan tangan kirinya sedang memegang sebuah gitar.

"Yak, Yoochun! Kau ini bisa tidak membuat jantungku tenang!" bentak Junsu kepada seorang pengamen bernama Yoochun.

"Ya ampun, Junsuku yang imut kenapa malah marah-marah?" tanya pemuda berambut keriting dengan panjang sebahu. *Bayangkan rambut Yoochun di MV Stand By You*

"Kau membuyarkan lamunanku huh! Dan jangan memanggilku imut!" sungut Junsu sambil menendang betis Yoochun.

"Aduh! Jangan tendang betisku! Lagipula salahmu melamun tapi tak elit," decak Yoochun dengan mengelus betis kanannya yang ditendang Junsu.

"Memang ada melamun yang elit, heh?" tanya Junsu sarkastik.

"Ada, seperti melamun di taman, kafe, atau di tempat yang indah," jawab Yoochun sambil terkekeh.

"Kau pikir aku orang kaya yang kerjaannya melamun setiap hari di tempat seperti itu? Aku jadi heran denganmu ckck," kata Junsu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Heran kenapa?" tanya Yoochun seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Kau anak orang kaya tapi malah bolak balik dari rumah ke jalanan dengan menyamar dan menjadi pengamen. Kau ini bisa saja bekerja di tempat berAC, kursi empuk atau kau bisa juga menganggur. Hartamu kan tidak habis walau dimakan 10 turunan," kata Junsu panjang lebar kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku bosan dengan kehidupan seperti itu. Aku malas dekat-dekat dengan perempuan yang kebanyakan menggodaku untuk mencicipi hartaku. Aku ingin menikmati suasana seperti ini haha," sahut Yoochun sambil tertawa.

"Dasar aneh haha. Tapi walau aneh kau orang kaya yang baik," kata Junsu dengan disertai tawa melengking.

"Aku kan berbeda dengan orang kaya yang lain. Tidak sombong, ramah, tampan, sederhana dan semua yang baik ada pada diriku," puji Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, sahabatku ini sudah aneh narsis pula," kata Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau bukan aku yang memuji diriku lalu siapa lagi haha? Sudahlah ayo pulang sekalian kita membeli makanan untuk makan malam," ajak Yoochun diiringi tawa riangnya. Ajakan Yoochun kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan dari Junsu.

***Rumah Jung's Family***

Setelah sampai rumah milik keluarga Jung, Changmin memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Changmin langsung masuk ke rumah yang sudah dianggapnya seperti rumah sendiri. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu Changmin langsung disambut dengan sebuah pelukan mematikan.

"Changmin! Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Hyung kau ingin membunuhku ha?" Bukannya menjawab Changmin malah balik bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Aduh kamu imut kalau marah Changmin," ucap Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan mencubit pipi Changmin. Sedangkan yang dicubit hanya mengaduh.

"Jaejoongie, sudahlah. Lepaskan cubitanmu dari Changmin," kata Yunho yang baru saja muncul dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Yunnie. Kamu lama huh," balas Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tidak lupa disertai nada yang manja. Setelah melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Changmin, Jaejoong segera berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya. Yunho yang mendapat pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung mau kemana? Rapi amat pakaiannya dan bau parfum impor," tanya Changmin sambil mengendus bau parfum yang dipakai Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku mau pergi ke Jepang selama dua minggu dengan My Jaejoongie. Berliburlah tepatnya," jawab Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"What? Aku tidak salah dengar? Lalu rumah ini bagaimana? Masa hanya ada pembantu dan satpam saja," tanya Changmin sedikit kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Jaejoongie sudah akan berangkat tadi pagi tapi kami berdua menunggumu," jawab Yunho yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalian tinggal pergi kenapa menungguku? Jangan ajak aku ya huh," kata Changmin dengan nada sebal.

"Siapa yang mau mengajakmu, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga rumah ini," sahut Yunho.

"Iya benar. Rumah ini begitu besar dan pasti akan sepi jika penghuninya cuma beberapa pembantu dan satpam," sambung Jaejoong. Changmin yang mendengar perkataan dari sepasang kekasih di depannya, hanya bisa membalas dengan melototkan kedua matanya.

"Ayolah. Kau tega dengan kakak sepupumu sendiri. Nanti aku belikan oleh-oleh dari Jepang ok!" kata Yunho sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti orang memohon. Daripada disebut memohon, Yunho lebih tepat sedang merayu adik sepupunya. Changmin tetap melotot tanda tak setuju.

"Tenang saja di kulkas sudah aku sediakan banyak makanan kesukaanmu. Di meja dapur juga ada kue yang tadi dibuat My Jaejoongie," jelas Yunho.

"Yang benar?" kata Changmin sambil memicingkan mata kirinya.

"Tentu saja. sebelum berangkat aku dan My Yunnie sudah belanja sangat banyak," jawab Jaejoong dengan diiringi anggukan dari kekasihnya.

"Oke kalau begitu. Cepatlah kalian pergi sebelum aku menyeret kalian!" kata Changmin dengan nada memerintah. Mendengar Changmin berkata seperti itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong melongo.

'Padahal tadi tidak mau,' batin Jaejoong.

'Dasar monster makanan! Mendengar kata makanan langsung melunak. Adikku gampang dirayu haha,' batin Yunho.

"Yak! Kenapa malah bengong? Tidak jadi pergi?" tanya Changmin sambil menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya.

"Huh sekarang malah kau yang menyuruh kami pergi. Ayo Jaejoongie!"

"Ayo! Bye bye Changmin!" seru Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya hyung!"

"Sip!" sahut Yunho.

Setelah pasangan Yunjae pergi, Changmin langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil kue yang tadi dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Dibawanya kue bersama sebuah koran yang tadi dibelinya menuju kamarnya.

Changmin adalah adik sepupunya Yunho. Karena sering menginap di keluarga Jung maka dia diberi kamar pribadi. Changmin sendiri menganggap rumah keluarga Jung itu rumah kedua. Bukannya Changmin tidak punya rumah, rumah Changmin besar dan mewah. Namun kedua orang tuanya sering pulang pergi ke luar negeri maka otomatis rumahnya sepi. Makanya, Changmin sering pergi dan menginap di keluarga Jung. Orang tua Yunho sama seperti orang tuanya Changmin, sering pulang pergi ke luar negeri. Bisa dikatakan Changmin berada di rumah keluarga Jung untuk bermain, bertemu, dan bergurau dengan Yunho.

Dibuka satu persatu halaman dari koran itu sambil memakan kue, tapi sepertinya Changmin tidak membacanya. Changmin bukan tipe suka membaca koran yang berisi gosip artis, politik dan lain-lain. Lebih suka baca komik daripada baca seperti koran dan tabloid.

**Changmin PoV**

Isi info di koran biasa saja. Ah ya, penjual koran itu terlalu imut. Kulitnya halus dan putih. Senyumnya manis dan terkesan polos. Sepertinya penjual koran itu pemuda yang menyenangkan. Aku penasaran dengannya. Kalau tahu ada pemuda imut nan menyenangkan di perempatan tadi, mungkin aku akan melewati daerah itu setiap hari.

Hah? Kenapa aku memikirkan si penjual koran itu ya? Otakku ada yang tidak beres. Sudahlah yang penting aku akan ke perempatan tadi. Mungkin itu tempatnya berjualan dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

**Changmin end PoV**

Hari kamis pagi ini begitu cerah, tampak pemuda tampan dan tinggi mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menguap. Dilihatnya jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00.

"Hoaam. Hari ini aku harus cepat-cepat bersiap," kata Changmin. Selesai mandi diambilnya mie instan dan dengan cekatan Changmin membuatnya sendiri. Sebenarnya tinggal panggil pembantu maka akan beres namun entah kenapa dia ingin membuatnya sendiri.

"Hm, pagi-pagi makan mie tapi masih saja perutku lapar. Untung di kulkas masih ada kue sisa kemarin. Hm sekalian ambil sereal di lemari juga," gumam Changmin pelan. Dimakannya kue yang tinggal sedikit bagi Changmin (?) dan tidak lupa cara makan kue ala Changmin muncul. Changmin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang memakan kue ulang tahun ditambah goresan coklat dari roti yang menempel di bibir dan pipi sebelah kanannya. Soal sereal butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk memakannya. Makan sereal sambil membaca komik One Piece adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus mengenyangkan.

'Gawat sudah jam 10! Kenapa waktu begitu cepat ya?' pikir Changmin sambil garuk-garuk kepala setelah melihat jam yang terletak di atas kulkas. Changmin tidak sadar kalau kegiatan makan dan membaca komik telah mempersingkat waktu haha.

"hari ini pakai pakaian seperti apa ya?" gumam Changmin bingung yang kini sudah ada di kamarnya. Diobrak abrik semua baju yang ada di dalam lemari.

***30 menit kemudian***

"Yosh, sempurna. Tampannya Changmin." Dengan suara lirih dia berteriak untuk memuji dirinya di depan cermin. 'Saatnya berangkat', batin Changmin. Penampilan Changmin sederhana yaitu berupa kaos T-shirt dan celana yang pendeknya berada di bawah lutut. Walau sederhana tapi pakaian itu bermerk dan impor jadi tetap saja terlihat mewah.

Sebuah mobil Jaguar melaju kenjang menuju perempatan jalan raya Seoul. Lampu lalu lintas yang tadi berwarna kuning, sekarang berubah menjadi merah. Semua mobil dan sepeda motor berhenti dan menunggu sampai lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

'Semoga dia datang lagi,' batin Changmin penuh harap.

"Koran, koran! Hot news! JYJ (TVXQ) terkenal di Eropa! HoMin (TVXQ) tumbangkan rekor Bon Jovi di Jepang lewat album TONE! Koran, koran!" Terdengar suara teriakan yang melengking dari seorang penjual koran ketika beraksi saat lampu merah. Pemuda penjual koran yang imut itu menjajakan korannya dari satu mobil ke mobil lainnya hingga sampai ke mobil Jaguar berwarna hitam. Junsu tidak menyadari kalau itu mobil yang sama seperti kemarin.

Ketika sampai di samping tepat di bagian kemudi, sang pemilik mobil membuka kaca mobilnya. Sang penjual koran kemudian menawarkan korannya.

"Tuan koran hari…" ucapannya terputus ketika melihat wajah si pemilik mobil Jaguar hitam. Penjual koran berwajah imut itu kaget. Ternyata orang yang sedang ditawarinya koran adalah pembeli yang kemarin membayar dengan uang 100 Won.

"Hai," sapa pemilik mobil jaguar itu sambil tersenyum. Mendengar sapaan itu, penjual koran hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

"Hai," sapa pemilik mobil Jaguar hitam sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan penjual koran.

Penjual koran segera sadar. "Ah ha.. hai," sambut penjual koran dengan nada gagap.

"Lampu merah sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi hijau. Jadi cepat masuk mobilku," ajak si pemilik mobil Jaguar.

"He?" ucap penjual koran heran.

"Aku mau makan siang dan tidak ada yang menemaniku. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk menemaniku. Ayo cepat!" Mendengar ajakan itu, si penjual koran hanya terdiam sambil berpikir bingung.

'Orang asing yang aneh,' batin si penjual koran.

Tin.. tin.. tin..! Suara klakson mobil dari belakang saling bersahutan tanda akan melaju ketika lampu berubah hijau.

"Yak ayo cepat!" paksa si pemilik mobil Jaguar. Karena memaksa, akhirnya si penjual mobil itu masuk ke mobil Jaguar hitam nan mewah itu. Setelah yang diajaknya memasuki mobil, si pemilik segera menjalankan mobilnya dan menuju restoran.

Sesampainya di halaman restoran, si penjual koran turun dari mobil jaguar dan menunggu sang pemilik memarkirkan mobilnya. Si penjual koran hanya berdiri dan mulutnya kembali ternganga dengan perasaan kaget dan terheran-heran. Bagaimana tidak? Restoran yang akan dijadikan tempat makan siang itu restoran mewah bintang lima. Perasaan tidak ingin pun muncul dari benak penjual koran itu.

**Junsu PoV**

Apa, aku pasti bermimpi? Ini kan restoran bintang lima. Aduh sepertinya aku mau pergi saja! Uangku tidak akan cukup membeli satu jenis makananpun di sini. Tahu begini aku tidak mau diajak ke sini. Walaupun sekarang aku mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk membeli satu jenis makanan di sini, aku juga tidak mau masuk. Bakal diejek habis-habisan aku. Di dalam restoran itu kebanyakan orang kaya yang memakai jas, baju, celana, sepatu yang mahal dan bermerk. Sedangkan aku, hanya memakai pakaian sederhana yang lusuh. Aduh bagaimana ini? Ku garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo masuk!"

Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu.

**Junsu end PoV**

"Ayo masuk!"

Si penjual koran itu menoleh. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah selesai memarkirkan mobil jaguarnya. Si pemilik mobil jaguar mengajak pemuda yang tidak lain si penjual koran dengan senyum ramah yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Eh? Ta.. tapi ini.." Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, pemilik mobil jaguar itu segera menarik tangan kanan penjual koran untuk masuk ke restoran yang mewah itu.

Setelah masuk ke restoran itu, seluruh pengunjung melihat ke arah kedua pemuda yang berdiri sambil memegang tangan. Semua pengunjung memandang rendah kepada pemuda imut yang berpakaian lusuh yang tidak lain pemuda penjual koran. Merasa dipandangi seperti itu, si penjual koran hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada pemuda bertubuh tiggi disampingnya sambil menunduk. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi pemilik mobil Jaguar itu segera menyadari keadaan di dalam restoran itu.

"Abaikan mereka dan ikuti aku saja," bisik pemuda bertubuh tinggi kepada penjual koran. Si penjual koran itu hanya mengangguk dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua menuju meja makan yang berada di pojok belakang dengan keadaan yang sama, berpegangan tangan dan tatapan rendah dari para pengunjung kepada pemuda yang berprofesi penjual koran. Setelah duduk dan melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka, diambilnya buku daftar menu restoran bintang lima itu. Begitu melihat daftar makanan dan harganya, kedua mata penjual koran itu melotot. Yah di daftar itu berisi makan mewah, enak dan harganya pun mahal.

"Pilihlah makan yang kau suka." Pemuda pemilik mobil Jaguar itu menyuruh pemuda di depannya untuk memilih makanan.

"Err, apa tidak ada kimchi di sini?" tanya pemuda penjual koran itu ragu-ragu.

"Mana ada makanan seperti itu di sini. Sudahlah jangan khawatir aku yang membayarnya," jawab pemuda pemilik mobil Jaguar sambil terkikik.

"A.. aku mau pergi Tuan," kata pemuda penjual koran itu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi! Aku yang akan membayarnya karena aku yang mengajakmu ke sini. Sudahlah anggap saja sebagai pengganti waktu bekerjamu yang berkurang karena hal ini," pinta Changmin dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi di sini mahal Tuan," kata pemuda imut lagi dan terselip nada tidak enak hati serta khawatir.

"Sudahlah ayo pesan atau aku yang memesankan?" tanya si pemilik mobil Jaguar yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi itu tanpa menghiraukan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Terserah Tuan," jawab pemuda imut itu sambil sedikit mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. Dia akhirnya menyerah karena paksaan pemuda yang kemarin membeli korannya.

Selesai makan, mereka pergi dari restoran itu setelah membayar makanan tersebut. Di dalam mobil mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

"Temani aku hari ini di taman. Aku butuh teman untuk menemaniku." Pemilik mobil Jaguar itu akhirnya memulai pembicaraan di dalam mobil.

"Tuan, tapi tadi anda bilang untuk menemani makan," kata pemuda penjual koran.

"Jangan menolak!" Mendengar hal itu, pemuda imut penjual koran kemudian diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Rasanya ingin menolak tapi entah kenapa begitu berat.

Sesampainya di taman, pemilik mobil Jaguar membeli dua es krim dan mengajak pemuda penjual koran itu duduk di bangku tepat di bawah pohon besar. Diserahkan satu es krim kepada pemuda penjual koran yang kemudian diterima dengan agak canggung.

"Kenalkan namaku Changmin," kata pemuda bertubuh tinggi pemilik mobil Jaguar. Pemuda penjual koran itu menoleh kearah pemuda yang bernama Changmin dn menyambut perkataan Changmin.

"Namaku Junsu. Salam kenal Tuan," balas pemuda penjual bernama Junsu sambil sesekali menjilat es krim cokelatnya.

"Panggil aku Changmin jangan Tuan ok!" kata Changmin sambil melihat tingkah Junsu.

"Chang-min," sahut Junsu dengan mengeja nama Changmin.

"Haha kamu imut dan lucu." Tawa renyah Changmin muncul.

'Blush.' Muka Junsu memerah mendengar perkataan pemuda yang sekarang dianggap sahabat barunya.

"Wah mukamu memerah. Kamu malu?" tanya Changmin terkikik.

"Yak! Berhenti berkata seperti itu!" bentak Junsu sebal sambil memukul lengan Changmin.

Melihat reaksi Junsu seperti itu, Changmin memandang Junsu tidak berkedip. Melihat hal itu, Junsu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ma.. maaf." Junsu meminta maaf dengan pandangan tertunduk malu. Malu karena baru berteman tapi sudah bersikap seperti itu.

"Haha kenapa minta maaf. Aku suka sifatmu yang seperti tadi daripada malu-malu," kata Changmin sambil mengusap kepala Junsu. Wajah Junsu semakin memerah saat tangan kanan Changmin menyentuh dan membelai pelan kepalanya.

'Belaiannya sungguh hangat,' batin Junsu.

"Kamu umurnya berapa?" tanya Changmin setelah melepaskan belaiannya pada Junsu.

"25, kalau kamu?" Sedikit ada nada kecewa yang dialami Junsu karena teman barunya berhenti membelainya. Walau begitu, sepertinya Junsu sudah sedikit membiasakan diri saat mengobrol dengan Changmin.

"Aku 23. Wah berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung," kata Changmin.

"Itu terserah kamu." Dengan tersenyum Junsu membalas perkataan Changmin.

"Hyung kalau tersenyum tambah imut," puji Changmin sambil membelai kepala Junsu lagi. Yang dibelai, mukanya kembali memerah dan menunduk.

Es krim yang mereka makan sudah habis sejak 10 menit yang lalu namun, mereka tetap asyik mengobrol hingga tidak terasa hari telah sore. Junsu sadar jika ia harus segera pulang dan pasti Yoochun sudah menunggunya di rumah.

"Changmin, hari sudah sore. Lebih baik kita pulang. Tapi kalau kamu mau masih di sini tidak apa-apa," kata Junsu.

"Aku mau pulang juga hyung. Besok bisa pergi lagi tidak?" tanya Changmin dengan nada antusias.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Besok aku harus kerja," jawab Junsu dan sedikit ada perasaan tidak enak hati yang menghampiri hati Junsu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut hyung kerja?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Apa? Jangan Changmin!" cegah Junsu. Ya pekerjaannya ini membutuhkan fisik yang kuat karena harus berpanas-panasan, terkena debu dan asap kendaraan setiap hari.

"Ayolah hyung. Boleh ya? Aku kan tidak mengajak hyung pergi jadi harus boleh," kata Changmin sambil memohon. Tidak lupa dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah memelas.

Melihat sikap Changmin yang seperti itu, Junsu tidak enak hati untuk menolak tapi Junsu masih mencoba untuk menolaknya. Bagaimanapun Changmin itu orang kaya, jadi bagaimana bisa kuat di jalanan kecuali Yoochun tentunya.

"Changmin tolong dengarkan hyung. Pekerjaan hyung itu tidak mudah dan kamu tidak akan kuat," jelas Junsu dengan pelan agar Changmin mau mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku ikut hyung jualan koran!" tolak Changmin.

"Tapi Changmin.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kenapa dari tadi hyung selalu saja menolak keinginanku!" bentak Changmin sedikit marah.

Junsu yang mendengar penolakan dan bentakan Changmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalahnya datang dan dia takut kalau teman barunya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara Changmin menepuk dahinya dan mengutuk dirinya karena telah berkata kasar kepada hyung sekaligus pemuda yang disukainya sejak awal.

"Maaf," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa hyung minta maaf?"

"Itu karena hyung tidak ingin kamu marah dan kalau marah pasti kamu tidak mau berteman denganku lagi," kata Junsu lirih.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf hyung. Aku selalu saja memaksa hyung untuk mengikuti keinginanku," balas Changmin dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Yang tadi itu salahku. Maafkan aku Changmin," ucap Junsu dan masih tertunduk.

Changmin seketika berubah menyeringai licik. Sepertinya Junsu mudah merasa bersalah. Changmin memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengijinkannya kerja.

"Baiklah kalau hyung ingin minta maaf, tapi aku orangnya tidak mudah menerima maaf," kata Changmin tersenyum licik.

"Tolong maafkan aku Changmin. Aku mau melakukan apapun yang kamu minta asalkan kamu mau memaafkanku," ucap Junsu seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Changmin.

"Aku mau memaafkan hyung asalkan hyung mengijinkanku membantu hyung kerja. Bagaimana?"

"Apa harus dengan hal itu?"

"Sepertinya iya. Tapi terserah hyung saja," jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum licik. Namun Junsu tentu saja tidak menyadari hal itu karena kepalanya kembali tertunduk untuk memikirkan permintaan Changmin. Tidak lama kemudian Junsu akhirnya memutuskan.

"Baiklah Changmin. Aku memang tidak bisa menolak keinginanmu. Jadi apa kamu sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Junsu penuh harap.

"Tentu. Sesuai janjiku, aku memaafkan hyung hehe." Senyum Changmin bangga akan rencananya yang telah berhasil. Memang sedikit licik tapi hanya cara itu agar Changmin bisa dekat dengan Junsu.

"Terima kasih Changmin," kata Junsu senang dan tersenyum.

'Imut dan manis,' batin Changmin sambil ikut tersenyum.

'Setelah beberapa kali melihat Changmin tersenyum, wajahnya tampan,' batin Junsu.

"Oh ya, sekarang jam berapa Changmin?" tanya Junsu dengan muka sedikit khawatir.

Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanan Changmin. "Jam 5 hyung," jawab Changmin.

"Huwaaa aku harus pulang Changmin," kata Junsu tiba-tiba dan sedikit histeris.

"Hyung, kenapa histeris?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Itu, temanku pasti mencariku karena aku belum pulang," jawab Junsu panik.

"Ayo pulang. Aku antar hyung ya," tawar Changmin.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang.."

"Jangan menolak lagi hyung!" kata Changmin.

"Ba.. baik tapi sampai perempatan tempatku kerja ya?" kata Junsu yang tahu sedikit tahu sifat Changmin.

"Nah begitu kan enak hyung," kata Changmin sambil mengacak rambut di kepala Junsu.

"Yak Changmin! Tidak sopan menyentuh kepala orang yang lebih tua umurnya daripada kamu!" Sebenarnya Junsu senang kalau diperlakukan seperti itu. Junsu juga sedikit bingung dengan dirinya sendirinya. Entah kenapa ketika tangan Changmin menyentuh kepalanya maka perasaannya nyaman dan sedikit ada kasih sayang yang ia dapat. Tapi pasti mukanya akan memerah lagi kalau tangan Changmin menyentuh kepalanya. Junsu tidak ingin diejek Changmin karena ketahuan malu.

"Hyung tidak asyik ah!" kata changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Changmin..!" teriak Junsu melengking.

Mendengar teriakan hyung yang disukainya, Changmin segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Changmin tidak menyangka teriakan Junsu sangat keras.

"Hahaha.." Melihat pose Changmin, Junsu mau tidak mau haus tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hyung kenapa malah tertawa? Tidak jadi pulang? Apa ingin tidur di sini?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Aku lupa. Ayo pulang!" ucap Junsu sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Jangan lupa aku antar," kata Changmin seraya memegang tangan kiri Junsu. Junsu sedikit terkesiap melihat tindakan Changmin namun, Junsu hanya diam saja dan sedikit menikmatinya.

Selama di dalam mobil, Changmin selalu menggoda Junsu. Junsu yang tidak kuat hanya marah-marah tidak jelas ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Hal itu selalu membuat Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat Junsu makin malu dan salah tingkah. Mobil Jaguar yang dinaiki Changmin dan Junsu telah sampai di perempatan tempat Junsu kerja. Junsu segera mengambil koran yang ada di kursi mobil bagian belakang dan turun dari mobil jaguar mewah Changmin.

"Changmin, terima kasih sudah mengantar. Aku pulang dulu ya," kata Junsu sambil membungkukkan setengah badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Sama-sama hyung. Hati-hati," balas Changmin.

"Iya, kamu juga. Jangan ngebut. Bye," sahut Junsu sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Changmin yang berada di dalam mobil. Changmin pun membalas lambaian Junsu .

"Changmin," panggil Junsu sebelum pergi dan kebetulan Changmin juga masih di tempat itu.

"Lho belum pulang?" tanya Changmin.

"Umm, ini uangmu yang kemarin. Uangmu belum aku sentuh. Aku kembalikan utuh," jawab Junsu sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang membawa uang 100 Won. Beruntung Changmin sempat membuka kaca mobil tempat Junsu duduk.

"Hyung, kenapa dikembalikan? Aku kan membayar koran yang kemarin aku beli."

"Changmin, aku dari tadi sudah menuruti permintaanmu. Jadi untuk kali ini saja turuti permintaanku," pinta Junsu yang masih tetap menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hyung.." kata Changmin lirih.

"Aku mohon Changmin. Kali ini saja. kamu kan tadi sudah mengajak aku pergi dan mentraktirku jadi tolong diterima,"

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi kali ini saja. Janji?" kata Changmin memastikan perkataan Junsu.

"Iya janji hehe," balas Junsu yang lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik hyung pulang, bukannya tadi ingin pulang?"

"Yak! Aku pulang dulu Changmin. Bye!" teriak Junsu sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Bye hyung." Changmin pun membalas lambaian Junsu.

***Rumah kontrakan Junsu dan Yoochun***

Ketika sampai di kontrakan Junsu segera masuk dan mendapati rumahnya sepi tidak ada penghuninya. Di carinya Yoochun di dapur tapi yang dia dapat secarik kertas dari Yoochun.

_**To Junsu yang imut dan jelek,**_

Junsu maaf tadi sore aku pulang ke rumahku. Ada urusan mendadak jadi aku pulang tanpa memberitahumu langsung. Oh ya, aku sudah membelikan makan malam untukmu. Makanannya aku simpan di lemari. Sudah dulu ya bye bye ^_^

Jangan merindukanku Junsuku yang imut dan jelek hehe

_**From Yoochun yang tampan dan baik hati^_^**_

"Ck, walau ada kepentingan masih sempat-sempatnya bernarsis ria. Hey, aku tampan dan jangan tulis kata imut dan jelek! Dasar Park Yoochun!" decak Junsu kesal. Junsu pun segera mandi dan makan malam.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 21.00, Junsu segera ke kamar tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya belum mau terpejam karena tiba-tiba ingat kejadian yang terjadi hari itu bersama seorang pembeli koran yang sekarang sudah menjadi temannya.

**Junsu PoV**

Rasanya aku tadi bermimpi. Makan enak di restoran bintang lima, ditraktir, naik mobil mewah, dan hal lain yang membuatnya terkejut. Changmin sangat baik padaku. Apakah ada maksud yang lain ya? Ah tidak mungkin, memang apa istimewaku? Aku kan bukan orang kaya. Tapi sepertinya Changmin bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Dia begitu polos dan orangnya sedikit pemaksa. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya.

Saat tangan Changmin menyentuh rambutku, mukaku pasti memanas dan malu. Hatiku berdebar, telapak tangannya kekar begitu menyentuh kepalaku. Sentuhannya begitu hangat sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin dia menghentikan sentuhannya. Ada apa dengan diriku ini? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi aku dan Changmin sama-sama laki-laki dan derajat kami beda jauh. Dia itu orang kaya. Ya aku tahu, karena dia mengendarai mobil jaguar mewah, mengajakku ke restoran bintang lima, dan mentraktirku. Aduh Junsu, kau bodoh! Belum tentu dia menyukaimu, Junsu.

'Hoam.' Junsu pun menguap. Tidak lama kemudian Junsu tidur.

**Junsu end PoV**

Sementara di rumah keluarga Jung tepatnya di kamar Changmin.

**Changmin PoV**

Capeknya habis jalan-jalan dan tertawa sampai perutku lapar. Haha rupanya Yunho hyung dan jaejoong hyung membeli sangat banyak makanan untukku. Tidak sia-sia aku di rumah ini dan memang dari dulu tidak sia-sia.

Aku kunyah biskuit dan entah kenapa aku memikirkan Junsu hyung. Junsu hyung kenapa aku memikirkanmu. Padahal baru saja bertemu tapi perasaanku sudah seperti orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apa mungkin ya? Junsu hyung menyukaiku tidak ya?

Hah baru saja aku makan, tapi biskuitnya sudah habis ck! Di makan siapa ya? Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya? Sudahlah aku mau tidur saja. Besok pagi aku sudah janji mau bantu Junsu hyung kerja. Semangat Changmin!

**Changmin end PoV**

Sudah satu minggu Changmin membantu Junsu kerja sebagai penjual koran. Ternyata perkiraan Junsu salah. Changmin begitu kuat dan tidak mengeluh. Tapi sedikit ada rasa bersalah melihat Changmin membantunya kerja. Dia seperti orang yang memperkerjakan orang yang jelas-jelas orang itu kaya dan mempunyai banyak harta. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mengenal Changmin dan melihat Changmin? Tapi Junsu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Junsu, siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Huwaa Yoochun..! Kenapa kau jadi hantu begini sih!" Junsu terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, Junsu yang sedang istirahat di trotoar sambil memperhatikan Changmin tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara yang serak-serak basah.

"Junsu, kau panas ya?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyentuh dahi Junsu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku hampir mati Yoochun!" jawab Junsu ketus. Sudah beberapa kali Yoochun selalu mengagetkannya.

"Berarti kau hantunya jelek," ejek Yoochun.

"Huh!"

"Haha kau ini cepat jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa pemuda yang sedang menjual koran itu? Jangan bilang dia sainganmu di sini!" kata Yoochun.

"Dia Changmin, temanku. Kenapa?"

"Oh Changmin. Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu tapi, dari mana ya?" Tampak Yoochun berpikir tentang Changmin.

"Hah, aku benar-benar lupa ck"

"Daya ingatmu payah hahaha" Tawa Junsu membuat Yoochun sedikit gemas dan membuatnya mencubit kedua pipi Junsu. Changmin kebetulan melihat hal itu dan sedikit marah atau mungkin cemburu. Namun, dia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pemuda berambut keriting dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Menyebalkan! Siapa orang itu? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?' batin Changmin.

***Rumah Kontrakan Junsu dan Yoochun***

"Astaga Changmin! Kamu ini selalu saja makannya seperti ini. Pelan-pelan, seperti tidak makan berhari-hari saja," kata Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang di kontrakan Junsu. Mereka sementara menyudahi pekerjaannya untuk makan siang.

"Au apar hyung."

"Telan dulu sebelum bicara," saran Junsu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sepertinya Changmin tersedak oleh makanannya. Salah sendiri makan sambil bicara.

"Makanya jangan bicara sambil makan. Ini minum," kata Junsu sambil sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Tidak lama setelah meminumnya Changmin mulai bisa menguasai diri dan tidak batuk lagi.

"Hyung, tadi itu siapa? Itu laki-laki berambut keriting. Aku belum pernah melihatnya selama aku kerja," tanya Changmin.

"Oh, dia Yoochun. Dia satu kontrakan denganku hehe," jawab Junsu dengan cengegesan.

"Apa satu kontrakan? Berarti tidur di sini juga?" tanya Changmin penuh selidik.

"Iya. Di sini ada dua kamar jadi pas untuk dua orang. Lagipula bayarnya jadi sedikit ringan. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku Cuma penasaran saja dan sepertinya dia akrab denganmu hyung," kata Changmin. Terlihat raut muka yang entah tidak rela kalau hyung yang disukainya dekat dengan orang lain walau hanya sebagai teman.

"Haha tentu saja. Dia kan temanku," ujar Junsu sambil tertawa. Dimakannya soup sambil sesekali mengambil sambal yang ada didepannya. Melihat Changmin berdiri tiba-tiba di pinggir meja, Junsu pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Hyung bisakah berdiri di hadapanku sekarang?" tanya Changmin. Junsu pun membalas dengan anggukan dan berdiri di hadapan Changmin.

"Hyung aku menyukaimu," kata Changmin sambil menghela nafas untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Sementara Junsu, dia tampak membelalakkan kedua matanya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Suasana menjadi hening. Changmin yang terus memandang Junsu sedangkan yang dipandang segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, mungkin hyung menganggap tadi itu bercanda. Tapi aku serius hyung. Sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang aku terus memikirkan hyung. Percayalah aku serius menyukaimu hyung," kata Changmin dengan nada meyakinkan. Mendengar kata-kata itu Junsu yang menundukkan kepalanya hanya bisa diam dan Changmin tidak tahu kalau wajah Junsu sudah memerah entah menahan marah atau malu dengan pernyataan Changmin.

"Hyung," panggil Changmin lagi.

"Maaf Changmin. Kamu salah orang. Umur kita tidak sama, kamu lebih muda dua tahun dariku, kamu tampan, kaya, dan lagipula kita sesama laki-laki," ucap Junsu dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

"Soal umur tidak masalah. Tampan memang ada masalah ya? Apa cinta bisa diukur dengan kekayaan? Cinta juga tidak memandang jenis kelamin," balas Changmin.

"Tetap saja Changmin. Kamu harus menghargai dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak mau kamu diejek orang lain. Aku juga tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang meinginkan hartamu," kata Junsu. Wajah Junsu tetap tertunduk dengan wajah memerah dan kedua matanya yang sejak tadi memandang lantai.

"Hyung, jangan hiraukan orang lain. Apa orang lain bisa menjamin harga diri kita. Apa orang lain mengerti kita? Apa dengan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, kita bisa meraih kebahagiaan? Tidak hyung, kamu salah. Hanya diri kita sendiri yang bisa menghargai kita. Hanya diri kita sendiri yang mengerti setiap keinginan kita. Jika perkataan orang lain bisa membuat diri kita meraih kebahagiaan itu sama saja menyerahkan kebahagiaan kita sendiri kepada orang lain. Menyerahkan hasil dari usaha dan jerih payah kita kepada orang lain itu sangat menyedihkan. Dan aku tidak mau seperti itu." Dengan panjang lebar Changmin berusaha menjelaskan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Junsu.

"Changmin, kamu yang tidak mengerti dirimu sendiri. Kamu jangan egois dan hanya memandang sesuatu dari sudut pandangmu saja. Tidak semua orang lain seperti itu. Ada orang lain yang dengan tulus mengerti diri kita. Ada orang lain yang tulus memberikan sesuatu yang menurut kita bisa membahagiakan kita. Ada orang lain yang bahagia ketika melihat kita bahagia," kata Junsu sambil menegakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. Wajahnya masih memerah namun dengan keberaniannya dia membantah perkataan Changmin yang menurutnya salah.

"Tidak semua orang kan? Hyung tadi bilang seperti itu. Jadi ada benarnya juga kan perkataanku? Hyung aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kamu menyukaiku. Kenapa hyung berusaha menyembunyikannya? Sudah kubilang jangan hiraukan orang lain. Masih ada kan orang lain yang dengan tulus melihat dan mendukung kita? Kau kalah hyung," balas Changmin sambil memegang dagu Junsu. Kedua mata miliknya beradu dengan kedua mata Junsu. Tidak lama kemudian kedua mata Junsu mengeluarkan air mata. Kedua matanya begitu pedas karena menahan sakit di dadanya. Dadanya begitu sesak dan tidak kuat lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada pemuda tinggi dan tampan itu.

'Cup.' Changmin pun mengecup pelan bibir tipis milik Junsu. Junsu pun kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Tangan kanan Changmin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Junsu.

'Grep.' Dengan cepat Junsu memeluk tubuh Changmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Changmin sambil terisak.

"Hiks hiks aku menyukaimu Changmin. Apa aku salah kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya Junsu dengan suara parau.

"Tidak salah hyung. Aku merasa lega kalau hyung tidak menyembunyikannya lagi," jawab Changmin sambil memeluk dan membelai puncak kepala Junsu. Ditariknya kedua pundak Junsu sehingga mereka saling menatap.

"Bagaimana hyung? Mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasihkan? Aku berjanji akan selalu menyukaimu, menyayangimu dan mencintaimu," kata Changmin. Dipandangnya wajah imut milik Junsu yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Aku juga," balas Junsu pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dasar kenapa pakai acara malu segala," ejek Changmin.

"Yak Changmin itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Junsu dengan nada sebal.

"Astaga kekasihku sangat imut kalau sedang sebal hehe," kata Changmin sambil mencolek dagu Junsu.

"Jangan colak colek huh!"

"Haha hyung benar-benar imut. Aku tidak tahan ingin memakanmu."

"Ha? Memangnya aku makanan. Tidak kamu sekarang jadi kanibal!"

"Sudah imut ditambah polos. Aku beruntung punya kekasih sepertimu hyung." Ditariknya tangan Junsu dan dipeluknya tubuh mungil Junsu dengan erat. Junsu pun mebalas pelukan Changmin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Changmin. Tubuh Junsu terlonjak kaget saat ada sebuah tangan yang menelusup di dalam kaosnya. Sebuah tangan yang kemudian membelai punggung Junsu dengan pelan. Menyadari hal itu Junsu langsung mendorong tubuh Changmin. Otomatis tangan yang tidak lain milik Changmin keluar dari dalam kaos yang dipakai Junsu.

"Jangan macam-macam Changmin!" kata Junsu dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku kan hanya membelai punggung kekasihku yang mulus itu," bela Changmin.

"Mesum!" kata Junsu sambil memukul pelan dada Changmin.

"Hyung nggak asyik!" ejek Changmin.

"Walau aku kekasihmu umurku lebih tua darimu Changmin," kata Junsu dengan menekankan kata Changmin. Changmin pun langsung memasang wajah sedih dan sepertinya Junsu tertipu dengan triknya.

"Changmin, hyung minta maaf. Jangan sedih Changmin! Hyung tadi bercanda kok," kata Junsu dan terselip nada menyesal di perkataanya.

"Hyung aku.." Changmin menggantungkan perkataaannya.

"Iya, Changmin. Ada apa? Maaf kalau hyung membuatmu sedih." Sesal Junsu.

"Hyung lapar hiks hiks," kata Changmin yang tidak lama kemudian terisak sambil mengelus perutnya. Junsu pun melongo melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

'Buagh.' Junsu pun memukul kepala Changmin dengan pelan.

"Dasar! Kamu menipuku Changmin," bentak Junsu.

"Huh hyung jahat. Mana ada seorang kekasih memukul kepala pasangannya," kata Changmin sambil mengelus bekas pukulan Junsu.

"Aku tadi khawatir denganmu ternyata cuma lapar," kata Junsu dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hyung aku tadi baru makan sedikit makanya aku masih lapar. Tapi kalau aku memakanmu aku tidak lapar lagi hehe." Seringaian mesum tampak menghiasi wajah tampan Changmin.

"Kanibal! Awas kalau berani aku akan menulis surat kepada Yoochun kalau pacarku ingin memakanku. Memotong tubuhku menjadi beberapa bagian lagu dimasak diberi bumbu dan dimakan. Kamu akan masuk penjara atas tuduhan pembunuhan mutilasi," kata Junsu yang tidak takut dengan perkataan Changmin.

'Polos sekali pacarku ini,' batin Changmin sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Sekarang malah senyum sendiri, dasar gila! Cepat makan dan kita akan kerja lagi."

"Sore ini kita libur ok," kata Changmin dengan nada enteng dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda Changmin!" Junsu pun ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin. Terdapat sebuah meja makan di depannya yang berfungsi sebagai jarak antara dirinya dan Changmin.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran. Hari ini aku ingin makan banyak untuk merayakan hari jadian kita. Oh makanan aku cinta kalian! Tunggulah, aku akan memakanmu!" teriak Changmin dengan semangat.

"Menyebalkan!" seru Junsu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby miliknya.

"Kenapa hyung sayang?" tanya Changmin. Dielusnya dengan lembut kedua pipi chubby milik Junsu.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku!" kata Junsu. Digembungkannya kedua pipi yang sedang dielus Changmin. Junsu sebal karena sepertinya Changmin lebih mencintai makanan daripada dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu." Changmin pun meyakinkan kekasih imutnya kalau dia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Bohong! Kau lebih mencintai makanan daripada aku, kekasihmu ini!" balas Junsu yang masih menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby miliknya.

"Hyung cemburu dengan makanan. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu, hyung sayang."

"Rayuanmu tidak mempan untukku huh!" ejek Junsu.

'Cup.' Dikecupnya bibir Junsu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Huwaa kau menyebalkan! Kau ini sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan kali ini mencuri ciuman keduaku huh!"

"Jangan histeris seperti itu hyung. Kamu ingin aku memakanmu ya?" kata Changmin yang tidak lupa mengeluarkan seringaian mesumnya.

"Dari tadi kau bilang ingin memakanku, apa maksudnya? Ingin dipenjara ya?" tanya Junsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang justru membuat Changmin benar-benar ingin memakannya.

"Pacarku polos sekali. Memakanmu yang aku maksud itu adalah menidurimu atau lebih mudahnya hubungan seks," jawab Changmin dengan seringaian mesum yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tubuh Junsu menjadi kaku dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Hubungan seks? Sesama laki-laki?

"Changmin aku.."

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya hyung. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin kamu berpikir kalau aku berpacaran denganmu hanya menginginkan tubuhmu saja," kata Changmin dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya salah paham.

"Changmin kamu tahu aku belum pernah melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan aku tidak siap," ucap Junsu sambil sedikit terisak. Entah kenapa perasaan Junsu begitu sakit saat keinginan Changmin tidak bisa dipenuhi. Kalau Junsu memenuhinya yang ada hanya perasaan terluka. Terluka karena bisa saja Changmin meninggalkan dirinya setelah menikmati tubuhnya.

"Jangan menangis hyung. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya tadi. Kamu tahu sendiri kan aku orangnya suka bercanda. Jangan berpikir kalau aku menginginkanmu dan tenang saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Percayalah." Tangan kanan Changmin membelai puncak kepala Junsu agar meredakan isakannya. Dia tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis hanya karena perkataannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku hyung," kata Changmin lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu Changmin. Hati kecilku mengatakan, kalau aku harus mempercayaimu. Kamu tidak salah jadi jangan minta maaf," kata Junsu sambil mengelus kedua pipi Changmin.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mempercayaiku hyung," balas Changmin yang kemudian memegang tangan Junsu yang ada di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo kita makan di restoran," ajak Changmin sambil melepaskan tangan Junsu dari kedua pipinya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Junsu dengan nada pelan.

"Kenapa? Tenang saja tidak usah bayar kok. Restoran tempat kita makan nanti milik keluargaku jadi gratis hehe." Dengan nada senang Changmin menjelaskan tentang restoran dan juga makanan gratis yang sedang menunggunya.

"Kita sekarang makan apa yang ada di meja ini. Jangan dibuang sia-sia makanan ini. Lagipula.." Perkataan Junsu terputus karena Junsu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Changmin dengan nada bingung. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya yang imut itu.

"Lagipula aku kan kekasihmu dan tubuh ini juga kekasihmu kan? Kamu telah memiliki hatiku dan kamu juga harus memiliki tubuhku. Aku ingin err malam ini aku ingin kamu memiliki tubuhku," jawab Junsu dengan sedikit gugup namun masih menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"A.. Apa yang kamu bilang?" tanya Changmin yang tak percaya dengan perkataan Junsu tadi.

"A.. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan kekasihku," jawab Junsu pelan.

"Hyung apa maksudmu? Jangan membuatku jadi bingung?" tanya Changmin lagi. Dia benar-benar tak percaya sekaligus bingung dengan perkataan Junsu.

"Aku ingin... eng ingin itu.. AKU INGIN MELAKUKAN HUBUNGAN ITU DENGANMU!" seru Junsu yang dengan berani dia menatap wajah kekasihnya dan wajahnya tentu saja bertambah merah karena malu.

"Hyung, kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu katakan tadi?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya.

"Apa aku ini sedang pingsan hm?" tanya Junsu dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda ditambah rona wajah yang sudah merah. Junsu segera bangkit dari kursi makannya kemudian mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Changmin.

'Cup.' Kali ini Junsulah yang mengecup bibir Changmin. Melihat tindakan Junsu, Changmin kaget betapa agresifnya Junsu dan tidak menyangka Junsu duluan yang menciumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu hyung," bisik Changmin ke telinga kanan Junsu dengan suara pelan.

"Changmin, apa kamu melihat ada rasa terpaksa dari wajahku?" tanya Junsu sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan intens.

"Hyung kamu tahu apa yang kamu katakan kan?" tanya Changmin. Dipandangnya wajah Junsu, tidak ada keterpaksaan yang ada hanyalah rasa cinta yang benar-benar tulus untuk menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang lebih intim lagi.

"Changmin," kata Junsu dengan nada manja. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Dia hanya memeluk leher Changmin sambil menghirup bau di leher Changmin.

"Kamu tahu hyung, malam hari waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya," kata Changmin sambil membalas pelukan Junsu dengan memeluk bagian pinggang kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu dan terserah. Kamu bisa melakukannya sekarang pun juga boleh," kata Junsu malu-malu dan masih tetap memeluk leher Changmin.

"Haha tidak sekarang hyung. Kita melanjutkan makan siang ini dengan makanan yang sudah ada di meja makan sejak tadi," balas Changmin.

"Suapi aku," pinta Junsu yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya di leher Changmin dan masih duduk di pangkuan Changmin.

"Kamu manja sekali ya hyung sayang," kata Changmin sambil memegang dagu Junsu dan membuat Junsu menatapnya.

"Kalau bukan kepadamu, aku harus bermanja dengan siapa huh!" Changmin hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Junsu, kekasihnya.

Siang? Mungkin lebih tepatnya sore hari mereka melewati harinya dengan acara pernyataan cinta dan acara tangis menangis. Sore dan malam ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk kedua pasangan yang hiperaktif dan gila makan. Semoga cinta mereka tidak mengalami hambatan.

**THE END**

Fanfict ini sebenarnya sudah saya post di FB tapi ini yang asli. Di FB mobil Jaguar hitamnya Changmin saya ubah menjadi Mobil sedan Toyota putih.

Hehe kaya ngengantung di pohon toge endingnya xDD~

Judul juga ngawur wkwkwk~

Tapi saya memang sengaja kok memotong adegan lain, karena kalau saya teruskan bisa sampai 25 halaman atau lebih padahal ini fanfict one shoot. Menurut saya, kalau diteruskan nanti jadi aneh dan ngelantur sampai adegan yang tidak pantas untuk mereka berdua lakukan. Muka mereka masih polos untuk hal lain wkwkwk~ Jadi saya tamatkan sampai sini.

# Entah kenapa sejak tiga bulan yang lalu saya suka dengan pair MinSu. Sepertinya cocok ya? Mengingat mereka di real juga dekat. Bahkan satu ruangan kerja di dorm DBSK. Suka satu tim di setiap reality bahkan di banjun drama suka dipasangkan hahahaha xDD#

Saya minta maaf kepada orang yang sudah baca fanfict ini, kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfict lain. Saya buat ini sudah seminggu yang lalu. Kalau ada yang sama itu tidak disengaja dan saya memang belum pernah membaca fanfict seperti yang saya buat di atas.

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA YA TIDAK USAH DIBACA!**

**DAN****JANGAN****BASH****SAYA!**

Kita saling menghargai sesama penggemar pair lain. Saya tidak suka pada orang yang suka bash penggemar pair lain karena hanya sebuah pair yang melenceng dari seharusnya. Contoh: saya tahu ada yang tidak suka dengan pair MinSu genre romance. Walau tidak suka jangan ngeBASH toh itu kan selera masing-masing. Lagipula pair MinSu juga memang ada kan? Cuma bedanya antara brother and romance relation. Saya juga tidak mengejek pair lain kan? Jadi percuma bashing saya ^^

Silahkan dibaca kalau ada yang melihat judul fanfict ini secara tidak sengaja. Kalau ada kesempatan, setelah dibaca silahkan review. Kalaupun keberatan boleh tinggalkan alias jadi **Silent****Rider.****Jadi****silent****reader****lebih****baik****daripada****membaca****tapi****ketika****me-review****malah****ngeBASH..!** *walau tidak sengaja membaca*

OK semoga suka ^^

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**


End file.
